


Natural Notes

by ive_been_losing_sleep



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Music Theory, Oikawa plays the piano, finally i write a fic w music involved, hina is a third year, it was gonna happen eventually, oikawa is a college man now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/pseuds/ive_been_losing_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, you just need to know that any note has potential, so long as you play it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooksMookin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/gifts).



> I missed mooks' Bday by like one day, whoopsie
> 
> (also, it's a tiny fic, so whoopsie about that too)
> 
> //
> 
> Day Five  
> Prompt: Ivory

Oikawa’s house was completely empty. It had been since the night before when his sister and her husband both packed their bags and left on their annual vacation to Disney with Takeru in tow.So not a soul had stepped in its hallways for over a day, while Oikawa had visited his boyfriends and his cousin’s family had began their vacation. 

Still, the emptiness of the house didn’t keep Hinata from shouting, “Pardon the intrusion!” as he steps through the door Oikawa held open for him. 

“You know that there’s nobody here, Hina-chan,” Oikawa chuckled. “I already told you that they’re out of town for the week.”

Hinata sniffed, already starting to toe off his shoes and shrug off the jacket over his shoulders. 

(It was Oikawa’s jacket, and there was something profoundly satisfying in seeing Hinata in the aqua blue and soft white of his old high school.)

“Still,” he was saying, and Oikawa reached to take the jacket from his hands and hang it on a hook next to the front door. “It’s just polite.”

Grinning, Oikawa snagged him by the wrist, spinning him around and dragging him toward him. “My boyfriend’s just the cutest,” he crooned, kissing the tip of Hinata’s nose affectionately. 

“Stop that.” Hinata pushed his face away and twisted out of his boyfriend’s grasp. 

(He failed to hide the dark blush covering his face.)

Pleased, Oikawa reached for Hinata’s hand and tugged him out of the foyer. “It’s Hina-chan’s first time in my house, I have to show him around!” he said by way of explanation. 

Hinata’s hand maneuvered in Oikawa’s grip so that their fingers were entwined. “The grand tour?”

“Of course!”

In reality, Oikawa’s house was not much different than any other house. It was a single story. It had a kitchen, three bedrooms, and three bathrooms. There was a back porch that jutted out from the living room from two screen doors. 

It was small, but it was his home. And now it was something he’d get to share with his boyfriend. 

“And here is our last stop!” Oikawa cheered, stepping into the living room with his boyfriend in tow, still connected by their hands. “And now…” he spun around suddenly, swooping down to bring Hinata into his arms and lift him up, “to the couch for movie night we go!”

With Hinata squeaking happily in his arms, Oikawa fell backward against the couch cushions so that Hinata’s head lay over the top of his chest and his legs fell to the side of Oikawa’s. “This fine?” he asked, and Hinata wiggled a little bit.

“Yeah, hold on though, my arm’s kinda…” He sat up, readjusting himself so that his arm was no longer squished against the couch cushions, and rolled his shoulder a bit. “Just give me a sec-”

He froze, and Oikawa stopped in his lazy efforts of reaching for the remote to gaze at him curiously. “Shou-chan? Are you alright?”

“Is that a piano?”

Oikawa blinked, following his boyfriend’s line of sight to find the grand piano tucked into the corner of the living room. It was layered with a thin sheet of dust, and there was no bench tucked beneath it anymore since its transformation into a nightstand in Takeru’s room, but it was definitely still a piano. 

So that’s what he told Hinata. 

His boyfriend whirled on him with shining eyes. “Do you play the piano?”

For a moment, completely thrown off guard by his boyfriend’s sudden interest in music, Oikawa could only open and close his mouth with no sound managing to force its way between his lips. Finally, after what felt like hours, he managed to choke out a “Yes.”

Hinata was immediately moving off the couch, kneeing Oikawa in the gut in his haste and nearly toppling over an upturned corner of the rug beneath his feet. “Show me, show me, show me,” he pleaded. 

How could Oikawa say no to that?

(He couldn’t.) 

Sluggishly, he pushed himself off of the couch and dragged his feet to Hinata, who was staring at the piano keys with quiet reverence. One hand is placed along the keys, pointer finger tapping gently against a _C_.

“Oh, does Hina-chan know how to play the piano too?” Oikawa hummed, standing behind Hinata so he could see the piano keys over his shoulder. 

Hinata shook his head. “I took keyboard lessons in fourth grade,” he said. “I wasn’t very good and don’t remember anything from it.” He swiveled his head to beam at Oikawa behind him. “But you can show me right?”

Oikawa was already scrambling to drag two chairs over to the piano.”Anything for you, Hina-chan.” 

With two kitchen chairs perched in front of the piano keys, Oikawa paused with his hands poised. “Wait, am I teaching you piano _right now_?”

Hinata, sitting attentively in the seat next to Oikawa with his knees drawn up to his chest in eager anticipation, laughed. “Play something first. Then I’ll decide if you’re a worthy teacher.”

_Oh,_ Oikawa thought. _I have to prove myself._

Flipping through the pages of sheet music that rested on a stand built in to the piano, Oikawa finally settled on one of the more impressive pieces. The Flight of the Bumblebee was fast, and it had taken him over a year of practice before he had even become mediocre at the tempo it was intended to be played at, but it was something he was positive he could play. 

Even if he hadn’t practiced any piano in a few months. 

And even if Hinata’s eyes were following every movement of his fingers with rapt attention. 

Thankfully, he managed to speed through the piece with very little casualties. And, if he happened to hit the B key instead of the C a couple of times, then Hinata would never know any different. 

“Wow,” Hinata murmured in the silence that followed the last note hung in the air. “You can play piano.”

“I already told you that.” Oikawa whined. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be _good_ at it.” Before Oikawa could take offense to that, Hinata pouted, effectively drawing all of Oikawa’s attention to his lips. “I didn’t even know you played an instrument. And I’m your boyfriend,” he sniffed. 

“Don’t be sad, Hina-chan!” Oikawa leans over the arm of his own chair so he can drape himself over his boyfriend dramatically. He nuzzled his nose against Hinata’s cheek. “We’ve only been dating for a month, of course you don’t know everything about me yet.”

Hinata blushed, turning to the side to kiss Oikawa quickly on the lips. “I guess it just means that there’s more for me to learn.”

Brightening, Oikawa reeled backward and forced his attention back to the piano. “Speaking of learning,” he said, pretending not to notice Hinata’s laughter behind him. “Am I teaching you how to play piano or not?”

Hinata ‘ _ooooh_ ’ed and leaned forward in his chair. “Teach me, teach me!”

So Oikawa grinned, resting his fingers lightly against the piano keys and-

He had absolutely no idea how tot each someone how to play the piano. 

Scrambling for something, anything, he tried to think back to the beginnings of his own lessons. They were years ago, and he had been significantly younger than Hinata is now, but that seemed like a good place to start.

“Chords,” Oikawa finally settled on. “We’ll start on some chords for today.”  
“Okay!” Hinata chirped, and Oikawa let out a breath. 

So there was step one. 

“Well, the simplest chord and easiest one to remember is probably the ‘C’ chord,” he began, placing his fingers over the C, E, G keys, saying their names out loud for Hinata’s sake. “It’s the only chord that has only natural notes, so it’s a good one to start with.”

“Natural notes?” Hinata asked, nose wrinkled in confusion. 

“They’re not sharp or flat,” Oikawa explained, but the crease in Hinata’s brow only furrowed. “Uh…”

(So teaching was probably out as a career choice.) 

“You see all the white keys here?” Oikawa tried again. At Hinata’s nod, Oikawa’s confidence boosted and he pushed on. “They’re all natural note, which is exactly what it sounds like. They’re natural. They’re in their original form, and haven’t been changed in any way.” He presses on three consecutive keys individually to prove his point. 

“Okay…” Hinata agreed slowly. 

He still looked confused.

“The black keys,” Oikawa continued, “are flats and sharps. Which means that they are pitches in between two natural notes. So this note,” he pressed down on an A flat, “would be between these two notes,” he pressed the G and A keys. 

“The in between notes sound just as good as the natural ones?” Hinata asked. 

Oikawa grinned. “Sure. I actually tend to think the flats and sharps sound nicer even, but it’s all just a preference thing. Really, any note can sound good as long as you pair it up with the right partners.” He played a G chord. 

“How do you know what notes go together.”

Oikawa laughed and placed a kiss against Hinata’s nose. “I think that’s enough music theory for one day. For now, you just need to know that any note has potential, so long as you play it right. Even the ones that aren’t naturals.”

Hinata pouted. “You’ll explain it to me one day, though, right?”

“Of course I will, Hina-chan. Now, let’s get on to the actual learning, but only if I get to show you how to play the notes by holding your hands.” He batted his eyelashes imploringly. 

Hinata laughed and stood up from his chair. “It might be easier like this too,” he chimed, plopping himself down in Oikawa’s lap. 

“Good idea, Hina-chan!” Oikawa kiss the top of Hinata’s head before resting his head on his shoulder. Delicately, he covered Hinata’s hands with his own, careful to line up their fingers, and held them over the piano keys. “And so begins your first lesson.”

 

They play the piano for the rest of the night, the sounds of piano often harmonizing with their notes of laughter and staccato kisses. It wasn’t until their music was cut off by the sharp, piercing alarm of Hinata’s phone, his mother telling him it was time to come home. 

Oikawa walked Hinata to the door, insisting that he continue to borrow Oikawa’s jacket for the chilly walk home. 

(It was definitely not that cold out, but Oikawa would never pass up an opportunity like this one.)

“I’m sorry I have to go so soon,” Hinata apologized as he stood on the other side of the threshold. “Scouts are coming to our game tomorrow, and I have to prove that I’m just as good as Bakageyama if I want them to even consider me.” Under his breath, he mutterd, “Stupid, natural-born, genius setter.”

Oikawa smiled confidently. “You’ll do great Hina-chan! Those scouts are going to be blown away.”

Hinata reflects the grin easily. “I sure hope so. I’ve been doing lots of extra work recently, too!” He crouched down to grab his messenger bag. “But I still need to get lots of sleep, just in case.”

Leaning down to kiss him softly, Oikawa murmured against his lips, “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll be there tomorrow t cheer you on, so you better do your best.”

Hinata pressed his lips against Oikawa’s again, the last time for the night. “I always do.” Then, he skipped down the steps and slung himself over the bike. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Hina-chan!”

“The next time I’m here,” Hinata yelled over his shoulder, already nearly halfway down the street, “I expect you to tell me how the flat notes are just as good as the natural ones.”

Oikawa smiled, small and fond. 

“I think you already have that figured out.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i can't play piano, but I can play a mean guitar riff
> 
> i don't think any of the info is wrong though, esp not the music theory stuff since that's universal for all instruments, but if i screwed up lmk
> 
> While on the topic of OiHina, for those of you patiently waiting for my update on the horse fic, it's just been postponed until Hina week is over. I'll be able to work on it again soon!
> 
> So here is the fifth fic for Hina week, I hope you guys enjoyed!!! I have TsukiHina planned for tomorrow, and BokuHina for the last day, but I honestly don't know if i'll be finishing either of them on time since I return to school on Monday
> 
> As always, I'm looking for people to shout with on [tumblr!](for-shou-yo.tumblr.com)


End file.
